


Only Mostly

by Boney_M



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: /trash/ OCs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boney_M/pseuds/Boney_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Entirely OCs. Barely even counts as Zootopia. Also, smut.</p><p>When Calvin told his boyfriend about his previous not-so-gay escapades, he didn't expect things to escalate from there. But part of him still remembered Sam's skillful paws and tongue, and wanted to experience all that again - and if that meant sharing it with his boyfriend, so much the better, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's an artist that often hangs out in the /trash/ threads that goes by the name of Labjer, who has a number of Zootopia OCs, one of whom is Calvin, a young, naive college freshman bunny boy who's gay as the day is long but especially gay for his chem teacher. That teacher is Tristan, a bisexual badger grad student. At the end of their character arc (and at the end of the term, when they're no longer teacher and student), they end up dating. 
> 
> One of the prominent side characters in this story was Sam, a wonderfully slutty raccoon girl who cheered the two of them on and gave the pair of them a number of nudges to help things work themselves out in the end.
> 
> You can read the entire story at Labjer's tumblr: http://spiffydoodles.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now apart from that, there's a writer by the moniker of Otterly that wrote a little expansion of canon, where Calvin and Sam's shopping trip got even steamier. You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10628196
> 
> I'm writing this as a continuation/spinoff of that fanfic, so it's a fanfic of a fanfic of OCs. Which may be deeper into fan bullshit than I've ever gone before.

"Well... I kiiinda got a combo rim-and-pawjob in a changing room once."

Tristan gave Calvin a long, level look, who was looking more and more nervous about his revelation. Then he looked down at the scotch in his glass, and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Stay here a second." He walked over to the kitchen, got another glass, filled it with water, and took it back to the table. Then he took a sip of it and sprayed it over Calvin in a delayed spit-take.

Calvin glared at Tristan from under the water that was dripping down his face. "Hilarious."

Tristan chuckled and handed him a napkin. "I thought so. So was that just something you invented to try to get me to spit good scotch across the room, or did it actually happen?"

"It happened!" Calvin insisted while wiping off his face.

"Because you told me your dating history and I would've remembered that, I'm pretty sure."

"Well, it, uh, wasn't with someone I was dating..."

"Calvin!" Tristan's voice was scandalized and intrigued.

"She was-"

"She?"

Calvin's head banged against the table. "Yes, she. It was just a helping hand, y'know? And, uh, tongue. We were both kinda drunk and trying on clothes and things kinda escalated."

"How do things escalate from trying on clothes?" Calvin had been expecting judgement, but instead Tristan just sounded fascinated, and maybe a little bit possessive, which gave Calvin a nice warm feeling to go with the buzz of the scotch.

"Okay, by 'clothes' I mean- well, you know those panties of mine that you like?"

"Sure, I- wait." Gears were turning in Tristan's head. "Are we talking about that raccoon friend of yours and Sarah's?"

Calvin gaped at Tristan. "How did you-" then he clammed up, and buried his face in his paws when he realized he already gave it away.

Tristan answered anyway. "She sent me a bunch of photos she had of you a while ago, all dressed up. Including in those."

"That sounds like something she'd do," Calvin moaned through his paws.

"Relax, I won't tell her that you kissed and told."

Calvin peeked through his fingers. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I? We weren't dating back then, so it's no big deal. It's actually pretty hot."

"You think so?" Calvin would have clammed up at that point, but the scotch in him drove him forward before he could stop himself. "Because she kinda gave me an open invitation for an encore..."

\---

Calvin moaned and gripped his head, full of regrets. He knew what spirits did to him, but he didn't want to say no to Tristan when he broke out a bottle of the good stuff. He continued moaning as the events of last night unfolded from his memory. He had told Tristan about... and then he had-

Opening his eyes a slit, he groped for the bedside table until he found his phone, then opened it. He was immediately greeted by a wall of heart eyes emojis from Sam. Oh no.

Then he was nabbed by a strong, predatory claw that pulled him up against a warm, fluffy, familiar chest.

Without opening his eyes, Tristan mumbled, "if you want to back out of the thing with the raccoon girl, that's okay."

Calvin wriggled around in the grip he was caught in until he was able to return the embrace. "Let me think about it."

\---

He thought about it. He thought about it quite a bit, actually. It had 'terrible idea' written all over it. Calvin was as gay as gay could be and even he had fallen under the spell of Sam's magic paws. To unleash her on his bisexual boyfriend was completely stupid, right?

But her paws really were magic. And half of him wanted to share that with his boyfriend, and the other half wanted another chance to experience that. And maybe her mouth, too, but in front this time, while Tristan was behind him...

Calvin didn't really make much progress on the thinking about it, but he certainly enjoyed the attempts. And in the end, that's what decided it for him.

\---

"Oh my god, REALLY?!" Sam squealed, drawing eyes from across the quad they were lounging in.

"Yes, really. Why is this such a surprise? I already asked you about it a couple nights ago."

"Yeah, when you and your dadger were drunk as shit. You know how many threesome offers I get that get yanked when they sober up?"

"No?"

"Believe me, it's a lot more than the number of threesomes I actually get to have. But you two will really let me join in your reindeer games? You're the best!" She threw herself at Calvin who toppled backwards onto the grass, laughing and halfheartedly trying to fend off her kissing him all over his face.

Once she relented, Calvin felt the need to get in a final caveat. "Just... if you fall in love with him and try to steal him from me, I'm going to have to hit you over the head with a shovel and bury you in a shallow grave in the desert."

Sam nodded. "That's fair. I'd do the same."

\---

Two days before what Sam insisted on referring to F-Day, Calvin got an email from Sam. Which was out of character for her, because she usually preferred to communicate in emojis. It turned out to contain nothing but an attached document, and his eyes widened when he opened it.

With it open on his computer, he called Tristan. "Are you, uh, somewhere you won't be overheard?"

Tristan laughed. "Sure am. Did you want to experiment with phone sex?"

"I- I'm not against the idea, but that's not why I called. I just got something from Sam."

"Her threesome questionnaire? She sent me a copy, too."

"So, should we, uh..."

"Well, our combined experience comes to a grand total of absolutely nothing when it comes to three-ways, so I'd defer to her expertise. Come over to my place later and we can sort out the details."

\---

"'Please mark on the paperdolls any areas where sexual contact would be unwelcome.' Oh god, she even has little silhouettes of us. Did she make these just for us? I'm pretty sure this one has your hair!"

"I'm happy with leaving those unmarked if you are." Tristan said, his head rested on Calvin's head as he stared, fascinated, at the questionnaire.

"Sounds good... 'is kissing acceptable, yes/no/sometimes, if sometimes please add additional details.' Really? If we're going to be having a threesome anyway..."

"Would you be comfortable with me making out with her right in front of you?" Calvin opened his mouth to respond, then fell silent, frowning. "See?"

"I guess, but... should I just put no, then?"

"If you wouldn't mind her kissing you, I wouldn't mind seeing it."

"But that's not fair if I got to kiss her and you didn't!"

"It's not about fair, it's about comfortable." Calvin hesitated, but filled in the extra detail portion anyway- 'lips off my badger', which got a snort of laughter out of Tristan, which restored the smile to his face. Tristan continued on, "it's okay for you to be worried, or even if you want to cancel it. Even if you want to say that I don't get to touch her at all. Personally I think the idea of seeing her get you so worked up that your gayness just melts is hot as hell." Ever since Calvin had told Tristan the full story of the dressing room incident, he had been almost fascinated with it.

"I don't think we should go that far, but..." Calvin went down the list and marked everything that involved Sam unleashing the full force of her magic on his badger as a 'soft limit'. It was another new concept that Sam had introduced him to - where a hard limit was something that would never be okay, a soft limit was something that usually wasn't, but she could check again in the heat of the moment and he might change his mind.

"Okay, next question. 'Please mark any of the following sex toys and accessories you already have, as well as the make and model of each.' I... don't think I've even heard of half of these."

\---

F-Day had arrived. Calvin and Tristan were trying their best to relax on the couch, which had quickly become both of them trying their best to seem relaxed so as not to make the other more jumpy. The usual dynamic between them was that Calvin was nervous and Tristan was cool and collected, so to have both of them on edge was entirely new.

Calvin's worries were on the question marks all this raised about his own identity. He had always considered himself absolutely, completely gay, but then Sam and her magic paws had managed to sneak herself in as the exception to that, even if she had mostly used his crush on Tristan to do it. So did he start calling himself bisexual, like Tristan? Or was he still gay, just with a tiny little asterisk and a footnote saying 'except for Samantha Hochschild'?

Tristan, on the other hand, was more nervous about how Calvin would react to it all. He had heard from other bisexuals that sexuality could become an issue in relationships with entirely gay mammals, and here he was about to practically (and possibly literally) rub Calvin's nose in it. But Calvin had been the one to bring it up, right? And Calvin was apparently straight for this raccoon, so it's not like he'd be the only one switch-hitting in the room...

Both of them were shaken from their thoughts and leaped up at the knock on the door. Both of them went to answer it, then both stopped to let the other do so, then both of them ended up going to the door together. When they opened the door, they were met with the sight of Sam in her spaghetti-strap top and yoga pants, with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a brown paper bag carried in the opposite hand.

"Hi Sam, come on in," Tristan invited, with Calvin being beaten to the spoken welcome so he just waved from behind him.

"Guys! Great to see you, lemme just set all this down somewhere and I'll say hello properly." She walked inside and let the backpack slip off her arm, letting her toss it neglectfully at the nearest corner, but she carefully set the paper bag down on the coffee table.

Calvin walked up behind her, eyeing the paper bag. "Sam! You didn't have to bring wine!"

"I didn't." Calvin gave her an odd look, and opened the bag to find a liter-size bottle of lubricant with a push-pump top. "I know you said you already had lube, but water-based? Please. It gets absorbed by the skin so you have to keep reapplying it. Consider it a gift."

"Oh my god, Sam-" but Calvin was cut off in whatever he was about to say as the now-unencumbered Sam gave him an enthusiastic hug.

"We are gonna have so much fun!"

\---

Of course, just because they all understood that a threesome was on the menu didn't mean they immediately disrobed and went to it. Sam took the initiative, immediately making herself at home in Tristan's apartment and rummaging through the kitchen until she uncovered a bottle of rosehip wine, and then pouring each of them a glass. Before long, the strong, sweet flavour and the resultant alcohol buzz had eased their nerves and they were chatting more or less comfortably, with all three of them sharing the sofa.

"-so there I was, hiding in the storage closet and texting him saying I'll talk to him about it later, and then he just sends 'you smell like carrots and fear' and next thing I know he had pulled me out of there by my legs and was looming over me and pulling at my tie and clawing at my butt and I just melted."

"Holy shit!" Sam was practically hopping in her seat. "Way to get the bunny's engine revving!"

Tristan squirmed slightly, torn between pride and embarrassment. "Well, between judo and the way he used to stare I had a pretty good idea of what he was into."

"Hell yeah you did! Teeth, claws and musk, the big three!"

"Wait, musk?" Tristan turned to Calvin, who was suddenly averting his eyes.

"Ooh, Calvin, you haven't mentioned that?" Sam sidled up behind Calvin and gripped him by the shoulders before he had a chance to even think about fleeing. "Nobody fucks with badgers so I guess it's not really a thing for you guys, but for us little guys on the lower ends of the food chain, the smell of a big bad pred REALLY gets the blood pumping. Fight, flight, or fuck, right?"

Through a beet-red blush, Calvin confessed "oh my GOD the first time you came in to office hours still in your sweaty judo clothes my boner almost tore right through my pants."

"Is that why your nose twitches when you're turned on?"

"His nose is what's turning him on! You're just walking around exuding pure sex and you don't even realize it, do you?"

Tristan pulled on the neck of his shirt to take a smell, and shrugged. "I guess I don't." Then he looked up in time to see Sam shamelessly groping Calvin, who squeaked and wriggled but wasn't exactly fighting it.

"See! His motor's running just at the thought of it!"

"Saaam," Calvin protested, his voice breathy, but he couldn't quite find it in him to protest.

Tristan was nonplussed at this new development, but leaned back against the armrest on his side of the couch to watch, sipping on his glass of wine. But he didn't have much time to get comfortable before Sam's insistent pushing - which couldn't have budged Calvin an inch if he was resisting even a tiny amount - ended with Calvin facedown in Tristan's clothed lap.

"Breeeath in that badger musk, bun-bun." Sam looked up and grinned shamelessly at Tristan. "Hey."

"Hi."

"When'd you shower last?"

"Um. About an hour ago?"

"Pity. If we did this after you worked out we could probably make our bunny boy cum hands-free." She let up on Calvin, who took a moment to realize he was free to lift his head from Tristan's crotch. He was blushing furiously and his nose twitching rapidly, but while he looked extremely embarrassed, he definitely didn't look unhappy with how events were unfolding. Sam's paw wandered downwards once more and she gasped, only slightly overacting. "Yikes, that can't be comfortable. How about you wiggle out of those adorable little formal pants you wear everywhere and relieve some of that pressure?"

Calvin's eyes flicked to Tristan's, worried he'd see some sort of jealousy or possessiveness there, but all there was was excitement and anticipation. It was intoxicating to be looked at that way, and before he fully realized it he had undone his belt and was starting to work the pants down his hips. He had debated with himself and end up deciding against going with the panties that Sam had picked out for him, but his briefs were almost as revealing as the panties would have been, and his cock was blatantly straining against the material with a spot of moisture forming at the trapped head. Both Sam and Tristan's eyes immediately zeroed in on it, and the atmosphere in the room, already steamy, got even more heated.

Sam and Tristan's paws collided as both of them reached for the bulge, and for a moment their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. But their attention was stolen as Calvin reacted to two sets of claws grazing his dick through his briefs by gasping and bucking his hips, and their attention turned back to him as they both gripped the elastic and slid Calvin's underwear down his raised hips.

Though Sam had seen it before, she was still surprised by just how much heat Calvin was packing. Some part of her just had trouble reconciling the cute subby twink bunny boy with the decent helping of dick she saw before her. As she stared, Calvin and Tristan's paws worked together with the ease of practice to unbutton and remove his shirt, leaving him completely nude. Almost subconsciously Sam had partially followed suit, wriggling out of her yoga pants in order to start to touch herself as she admired the view, as Calvin stood up on the couch and planted a gentle kiss on Tristan before pulling on his T-shirt to lift it up and off him. Then Tristan lifted his butt off the couch to let Calvin pull his shorts and boxer-briefs off in one clean motion, and then Sam and Calvin's shared holy grail was revealed: Tristan's, as Sam had once so poetically put it, big slab of Daddy Badger meat.

Sam's eyes widened as she took the sight in, even as Calvin's paws roamed across it possessively. She bit her lip as she looked from it to Calvin, comparing the sizes of the two, then reached off the lounge to fetch the big bottle of lube with her spare paw, almost falling off as she tried to bridge the gap between the lounge and the coffee table while masturbating. After she regained her balance, she offered it wordlessly to Calvin, who smiled and held out his soft, padless bunny paw for Sam to dispense a glob of lube onto.

As Calvin massaged lube onto Tristan's cock, he leaned back and growled deep in his throat, sending instinctive twinges of fear and excitement through both of the other two, as he knew it would. Calvin's ministrations to him and Sam's to herself sped up, and the room was quickly filled with soft, wet noises and gasps. When Tristan's cock was well and truly slicked up, Calvin stood up and threw a leg over Tristan's lap with a well-practiced motion, his back against Tristan's chest as he lined up his bunny butt with the impressive cock below him. With a pair of moans, he pressed himself down onto it, and after a long moment of resistance he sank halfway down onto it all at once, wrenching a cry of anguished pleasure from the bunny and another growl from the badger. After regaining some of his composure, Calvin started to slowly lift himself up and then drop back down the cock impaling him, working his way slowly down the remaining length.

After a while, Calvin paused in his efforts, and his eyes found Sam's. "Remember what you said? About how I was delusional if I thought I could wriggle my butt all the way down?" Sam nodded, her eyes wide. "Watch me." And with that, he stopped supporting himself with his legs completely, letting gravity pull him further onto Tristan's cock, as Calvin's squeaks and Tristan's moans mingled together with the noises and gasps of Sam's accelerating masturbation. To get the last bit of dick into him Calvin had to reach up, grab a double handful of Tristan's fur, and use it as leverage to push him all the way down while his tongue lolled out and his eyes flickered shut, but he finally managed to press his bunny butt against Tristan's balls. It took a while for him to be able to do anything but just hang on, but when he recovered from the sensations, he opened his eyes and gave Sam a look of triumph. In a panting voice, he managed to groan out, "tooold you."

It was quite possibly the hottest thing that Sam had ever seen. And Sam had seen a LOT of hot things. Watching from only a couple of feet away, she focused on Calvin's dick twitching back and forth as he trembled, and Sam bit her lip and said to Calvin, "can I fuck you?"

Calvin's arms captured Sam and pulled her in, kissing her through his panting, his neglected cock pressing against the fur of her bare stomach, rubbing back and forth as his hips bucked. "Oh god yes," he moaned into her mouth, and Sam didn't need any further encouragement. Her paws shot straight to Calvin's dick and lined it up with her, and her moan joined Calvin's as she impaled herself on him. In a moment of ecstasy his entire length was within her, Sam's soaked pussy offering barely any resistance.

It was then that Tristan, previously content to sit back and let Calvin do all the work, took over. His large, strong arms wrapped around both Calvin and Sam, pulling the two of them even closer together, and he lifted the two of them and lowered them so that Sam was on her back and Calvin atop her. After a moment's pause to watch the two smaller mammals make out, he started to slowly pull his dick out of Calvin's ass before driving it back home, knowing from experience how long it took Calvin to adapt and how fast he could go without hurting him. And each motion was transmitted through Calvin's dick and into Sam, who had thrown her arms around Calvin's neck and was hanging on for the ride.

Sam hadn't known what to expect from Calvin fucking her, and she still didn't. Calvin wasn't fucking her. Tristan was fucking her with Calvin's dick.

The sheer depravity of the moment somehow managed to drive Sam over the edge first of any of them, as she was already extremely turned on even before she had sunk herself onto Calvin's dick from having finally got into bed (well, couch) with two of the boys she had been lusting for for months. She sunk her teeth into Calvin's shoulder and screamed into his fur as the warmth building inside her finally exploded into ecstasy, and then it was compounded a moment later as Tristan's relentless pounding and Sam's suddenly vicelike pussy and even her teeth in his shoulder instantly eroded the last of Calvin's self control, and he moaned long and hard as he filled Sam to overflowing as Tristan's cock milked every last drop out of his prostate.

Tristan's thrusts ground to a quick halt as he realized that both of the mammals below him had been rendered insensible in record time, and he was left somewhere between pride in his accomplishment and frustration that they had both finished so quickly and left him in the dust.

\---

Sam and Calvin's languorous snuggles, with the occasional gentle roll of the hips that sent both of them quivering afresh since Calvin's still mostly hard dick was still buried inside Sam, were interrupted by a large, strong paw that lifted Sam's butt off the couch and slipped a towel under it. The pair of them looked up from each other to see Tristan standing over them, looking half proud and half unsatisfied, as the still-erect dick looming over them testified to.

"Holy shit, Calvin. Your boyfriend fucked us both into a coma. How the fuck do you manage him alone?"

Calvin laughed breathlessly. "I wonder that myself. It seems like every time the two of us fuck I end up as just a blissed-out puddle."

"Well, we've got a job to do, then. Can't have such a stunning specimen going unsatisfied. Want to work together on him?" Calvin nodded eagerly, and Sam turned to Tristan. "Hey, big boy! Go wipe your dick off then bring it back here and I'll see if I can wrap my mouth around the whole thing."

"Oh my god, Sam."

"You know exactly what you were getting you two into."

While Tristan hurried off to follow Sam's instructions, Calvin pulled out of Sam, making them both gasp. A small flood of bunny spunk poured out, and Sam looked down at her well-fucked self, gaping and stained.

"Holy shit, you are wasted as a bottom."

Calvin laughed self-consciously, and impulsively kissed Sam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In writing this, I learned that I ship Calvin and the trashpanda even more than I do Calvin and his dadger. I don't know how to feel about this.
> 
> I plan on continuing this, but it's already expanded into a 4000-odd word monstrosity and it's time for me to have a bit of a break from it. Next chapter will pick up where this one left off.
> 
> Anyone that's read Winter Snuggles probably already knows I like to sneak PSAs into my fics, so I hope you'll forgive me if I take this opportunity to soapbox a little.
> 
> Threesomes! Threesomes are a lot of fun if done right, and an absolute fucking disaster if done wrong. Sam's questionnaire is only slightly overkill. Ground rules absolutely need to be established ahead of time and agreed to and followed by all parties.
> 
> Also, protection is another thing that normally needs to be brought up. The only reason it didn't appear here is because everyone being a different species makes pregnancy and STDs a non-issue. I'm pretty sure none of my readers have a sentient non-human sex partner though, so all of you need to wrap it before you tap it.
> 
> Lubes! Especially useful for anal sex, but they can also make a good addition to vaginal, handjobs, or frotting. There's three broad types of lube: oil-based, silicon-based, water-based. Oil-based lube fucks with condoms, so never ever mix the two. Silicone-based lubes will eat away at silicone sex toys, ruining the texture and making them much more likely to harbor bacteria, so again, never mix the two. Water-based lubes are generally safe with everything, but the water component is absorbed by the skin, which can result in a sticky, tacky sensation - so either more lube or a bit of water needs to be reapplied every so often. Which can be a pain, but less so than a condom breaking or your dildo becoming rough and smelly.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Tristan returned, Sam had wriggled out from under a still-collapsed Calvin and set up the towel on the ground in front of the sofa, so she could kneel down without having to worry about dripping bunny spunk onto the carpet. Tristan sat himself down on the couch in front of her and gasped as she dived eagerly in, wrapping both paws around his cock and burying her nose in his crotch.

This, more than anything, roused Calvin. Not quite enough to join her, but enough to prop his head up on his hands and watch her get to work, knowing that he'd be kicking himself forever if he missed out on the show, even if he was too out of it to join in. And a show it was - Sam knew she had an audience, and was playing it up for all she was worth, using Tristan's dripping dick as a paintbrush to smear his pre all over her face with one hand and running the other over her body. The show warred with his refractory period and won, and before long he had a painful erection pushing into the towel beneath him.

He hauled himself up to relieve the pressure, and the movement attracted Tristan's gaze to him, and he froze, suddenly bashful. Realizing how silly he was being, he forced himself to continue, revealing his newly-refreshed erection to his boyfriend, blushing hotly as Tristan's eyes locked onto it. Noticing her subject's distracted attention, Sam glanced over her shoulder, grinned at Calvin's state, winked at him, then turned back to the subject at hand. Moments later, Tristan groaned as Sam fulfilled her ambition of getting her mouth around the entirety of Tristan's dick. And after a moment to catch her breath, she began to bob her head.

It was torture. Not, to Calvin's surprise, because of jealousy - that Tristan's gaze kept wandering back to him kept him feeling secure on that front. Instead, it was because his own dick's rapid rebound had left him so sensitive it bordered on painful, but he couldn't help but rub along in time to the action before him. The part of his mind not consumed with painful pleasure noted that Tristan's gaze was almost entirely on him now, and that it was probably at least partly due to the whimpering moans and expression of pained ecstasy on his face, but before he could begin to feel self-conscious Tristan groaned and his eyes flickered shut as Sam's skilled ministrations finally sent him over the edge.

Calvin's hand stilled on his dick as he looked on in lust and envy, not entirely sure whether he wanted to switch places with Sam or Tristan. At the first throb of Tristan going over the edge, Sam had popped his impressive length out of her mouth and replaced it with her skillful paws, and used them to wring every ounce out of him as spurt after spurt of his orgasm rained down upon her bare body. She was writhing in place, seemingly on the verge of orgasm herself despite the fact that both of her paws were tending to Tristan rather than herself, and as the last spurt of cum dribbled out of Tristan's dick onto the tip of her nose, she released his dick and rubbed her paws down her body, shivering in combined satisfaction and unfulfilled need as Tristan collapsed into his chair. Then her paws froze and she slowly turned, her eyes locking on Calvin's fresh erection.

Calvin felt a trickle of worry penetrate the cloud of lust enveloping his mind.

"Calvin," she panted - and knowing that she was out of breath because she had just had his boyfriend's dick down her throat sent an additional thrill down his spine - "I need you to get over here and fuck me."

\---

Of course he obeyed. How could he not?

Sure, he insisted any time he wasn't under Sam's spell, he was completely gay. But Sam just kept finding ways to creep past that. Way back at the dressing room, by getting him to close his eyes and think of Tristan. Earlier that day, by waiting until he had an assful of badger cock. And now by painting herself with his boyfriend's spunk and telling him to climb aboard. There was no chance of him doing anything but exactly that.

As he approached, Sam toyed with herself lewdly, dipping two claws inside of herself and pulling them back out again, freshly covered with what Calvin realized was his own semen. She used those two fingers to collect a dollop of Tristan's to go with it off her chest, and then popped the jizz cocktail she had created into her mouth, moaning as she sucked her claws clean. Whether it was pure enjoyment or she was playing it up for her audience, Calvin had no idea, and he had no time to wonder either. He arrived at her side at that moment, and too lust-addled to think, just stood there, staring, until Sam took the initiative and reached out to him, pulling him atop her as she leaned back onto the towel. As her cum-soaked front pressed against him and Tristan's climax started to soak into his fur, her lips met his and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, filling it with a combination of tastes. He tasted the familiar taste of Tristan's semen, the less familiar taste of Sam's mouth, and a hint of something that he supposed must be the mix of his and Sam's combined juices. And while he was focused on that, Sam had reached down, grasped his achingly sensitive dick, aligned it with her dripping pussy, and then her legs locked behind his back and pulled him home deep within her once more, her arousal and his earlier creampie combining to eliminate any hint of resistance.

All rational thought fled Calvin. It's presence had already been tenuous, with the room in general swimming in badger musk and Sam in particular soaked in badger semen, but at that point it was utterly gone, possibly forever. The part of Calvin that was Calvin could do nothing but swim in the smells and sensations flooding him. All that was left was the rabbit hindbrain, and when it woke up it realized it was balls-deep in something female, instincts Calvin never thought he would ever use took over.

To put it another way, Calvin went full jackhammer on the unsuspecting raccoon.

She had already been close to orgasm when Tristan had reached his, and having the subby gay bunny boy on top of her suddenly go into overdrive was all that it took to send her crashing over the edge. All she could do was cling on with all four limbs and scream her lungs out. And as she stared upwards, she realized that Tristan had leaned over the two of them and was staring, enraptured, at the two smaller mammals fucking each other silly at his feet, and that just added to the moment for her.

Seemingly a lifetime later, when the orgasm finally started to fade but long before conscious thought had reassembled itself in her head, she knew what she had to do. "Tristan," she rasped, completely breathless and hoarse, "kiss him." And as Calvin looked up, his mouth open and tongue lolling out in pleasure, Tristan did exactly that - after a couple of false starts where their muzzles bumped together fruitlessly because through it all Calvin hadn't stopped humping - and when they finally succeeded, it was all it took to send Calvin over the edge for the second time. Sam's eyes closed in satisfaction as, for the second time, she felt Calvin fill her to overflowing.

At that point, Sam decided that this was easily among her top ten best boy-boy-girl threesomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sam.
> 
> Leaving this story unfinished has been bugging me for quite a while. I'm glad to finally put this to bed, give closure to the tiny handful of people that care about this story, and gently annoy everyone that has me on author alert for reasons unrelated to OC smut. There may be an epilogue with the clean-up and aftercare in the future. No promises.


End file.
